


When We Play 1950

by prettyonthethrone



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyonthethrone/pseuds/prettyonthethrone
Summary: Mini-fics, because I'm still not over it. Mostly AU. Title from 1950 by King Princess.





	When We Play 1950

"This is a nice surprise!"

Trish steps out of the studio's recording room and walks directly into Jessica's arms. She plants a kiss on her wife's lips and accepts the to-go cup of Starbucks from her.

"What are you doing here?" Trish slides her hand down Jessica's arm until she can fold their fingers together. "I thought you'd be sleeping when you didn't come in until 4."

"Same," Jess deadpans. "But I drank too much coffee during my scout and slept like shit. Thought I might as well come and see you, since I never can."

"I'm sorry, honey. Was that for the guy that kept emailing Malcolm to get ahold of you while we were gone?" Trish opens the door and they walk back to her office together.

"Yup. Malcolm said he stopped when he told him we were on our honeymoon, but it didn't stop him from coming by the office last week to see if I was back." Jessica rolls her eyes. She squeezes Trish's hand and smiles. "Looks like you had a good show?"

"Yeah, we had the most amazing callers today to talk about the Manafort trial. I just love when people are really enthusiastic about the subject. And the fact that we're talking about things that actually affect humanity and not _the best ways to use a steamer_."

Jessica grins. "You're so cute."

Jess sets her coffee down so that she can pull her wife towards her by the hips. She kisses her, slowly, at first, and then Trish places her own cup next to Jessica's so that she can wrap her arms around Jess.

Trish hums into the kiss and Jessica grabs two handfuls of Trish's ass in return.

"I missed you," Trish says between kisses. "I hate not being on our honeymoon. Can't we move to Bali?"

Jess goes in for another kiss. "You know I'm down."

Trish seems to consider this for a minute while Jessica kisses down her neck. She's particularly convinced when Jess stops right below her ear and begins sucking.

"But--" She squeaks out, grabbing Jessica's face in her hands to bring her back up, "I love my job. And what on earth would the people of New York City do without my wife here to save them all?"

Jessica snorts. "They'd manage."

Trish kisses her. "Well, I certainly wouldn't. Lock the door, will you?"


End file.
